Titan's curse, alternate confrontation with Athena
by RedTitanAlpha
Summary: What if Percy courage didn't deflate during the his confrontation with Athena at the end of Titan's curse This is a possible alternate scene i tried to imagine. Combined with some Percy/Annabeth fluff (One shot)


**Titan's curse, Alternate confrontation with Athena**

**Fanfic category: au scene and some fluff**

** Pairing: Percy/Annabeth**

** Warning: many will perceive Percy as ooc, english is not my native language, i did my best to correct my grammar**

** Character bashing: no true bashing but Athena might not be put in the best of light**

** Beta reader : none, I considered one and actually asked a fellow author to help, but this fic got delayed as well as considering her busy life, i though her time would be better spent writing her own stories.**

** Disclaimer, no profit has been made for writing this fanfic, the Percy Jackson and the Olympian serie belongs to Rick Riordan**

** Author note and synopsis: This is an alternate scene I imagined could possibly happen if percy didn, deflate when he was confronted with harsh judgement, considering he faced with the possible lost of Annabeth to a titan as well as having two of his quest mate dying, he would have time brood thing over during ride back to Olympus. And death has a habit to force people to grown. And of course there is the question of the influence caused by hanging out with a daughter of Athéna**

** On to the fanfic**

_I hope the Council's decisions prove wise," Athena said. "But I will be watching, Percy Jackson. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties…"_

_(From the Titan's curse book)_

She fixed Percy with her cool steel gaze

"You might not approve our friendship, but it's not your decision and neither is it mine. If Annabeth is willing to hang with me, it must mean she see something in me that make it worth hanging out with me, I don't know what she see in me but i thrust her judgement. If one day she decided that I am no longer worthy of being her friend, it will be her decision alone and I will accept it. I won't like it but I'll accept her decision, why, because I respect her"

The son of Posseidon would have gulped at the look Athena gave him, but his resentment overrode his fear of the goddess

Tell me, Lady Athena

Despite Percy tone remaining respectful, the slight inflection of voice and his facial expression showed his anger, making the goddess narrow her eyes at him.

"Do you not approve my relation with Annabeth because of my flaw, because I am not smart like her? Or, because I am a son of your rival? A sea spawns to quote the words of one of your children I once heard?"

"You have to admit, from my point of view, its suspicious considering if I heard is true, that you offered Thalia the aegis shield as a gift"

"Personally, I don't care what is going on between you and Posseidon, whatever is between you stay there"

"Kronos might know my fatal know and has used it against me, but I am not the only one who he did to, he used Ares to try a start a war between the big three , took advantage of Thalia own flaw to try and make he sacrifice Bessy and even your own daughter got tricked into holding the sky through her fatal flaw"

"Are you going to kill your own daughter because she is a potential risk too?"

Percy emphasised on the word, potential

"How dare you.." Athena began but percy cut her off

"I dare because you acted the same way Kronos acted by eating his children's, you might have done this with good intentions. However, the road to hell his paved with good intention lady Athena"

"Honestly, what is the point of fighting if those I am fighting for are no better than the enemy they fighting against?"

"Be quiet you imbecilic sea spawn or I will…"

"Or what? You are going to kill, me, for what, for telling you my opinion? Because you got your feeling hurt. Words as just that, words, this is a country where freedom of speech is promoted, I am entitled to have my opinion just like you are with yours. Hubris lady Athena, just like your daughter. Killing me might make you feel better but will also prove my point"

At these word, Athena stepped back as she had been slapped, Percy didn bother with feeling smug at having caught her of guard as he was on a roll

"Despite your rivalry with my father, I used to admire you, you were my favourite goddess. You are the goddess of justice and I strongly believe in justice, the goddess of wisdom, inspiration, they named the capitol of Greece in your honour, Zeus might be the king of Olympus but you are its general and considering how you produced an amazing daughter like Annabeth. I always thought you must be someone I would be honoured to meet."

At these words, the goddess eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Percy to tell her that he actually admired her

"I don't judge someone base on who their parents are,or their powers or their status, I judge them by their choices and actions. And your vote to have me killed no matter how well intentioned it was showed you in a bad light in my eyes and I cannot respect someone who wish for my death either because of my parentage or because of some riddled prophecy said I may be either the salvation or a threat to Olympus"

Once again, Percy emphasised on the word. May be

"I will continue to fight for Olympus, but I wont fight for you, I will fight for my friend, Annabeth, Grover , my dad, for my family, I will even help you if you ever need me but I won't do it for you, I will do it for your daughter and because it's the right thing to do. After all, loyalty is my fatal flaw, have a good day, lady Athena"

With that said, Percy turned around and walked away, not waiting for the goddess to answer, silently praying that she won't incinerate him a fit of anger. With his back turned on her, the son of the sea was unaware of the goddess of wisdom staring at him with a stunned expression on her face

Athena didn't know whether to be scandalised or impressed with him for daring to talk to her this way as well as turn his back on her

It didn't take long before the son of the sea was stopped by a wide eyed daughter of Athena

"I can't believe you spoke to my mom like that, I was afraid she would curse you or something"

"How much did you heard?" Percy sighed

"Everything from where she told you she didn't' approves of our friendship"

"I am sorry for loosing it, I could blame it on the accumulated stress of these last few days"

"But still, you should be careful. You already have powerful enemies, the last thing you need is more enemies. Did you really admired my mother?"

Annabeth asked in wonder

"I did, yes, no offense for your mother but for the goddess of wisdom, she is surprisingly close minded, I could understand if it was coming from artemis, being a man hating goddess, yet she managed to see pass my manliness"

"Manliness, is that even a word?"

"You know what I mean Annabeth, if Artemis could see past the fact that I am a boy, why can't Athena do the same? I have a hard time believing she disapprove of our relationship just because of my fatal flaw"

"I thought as a goddess of justice, she would be more impartial in her judgements, may be a bit stern but fair, I guess that will teach me about having preconceived ideas and expectations about others"

"I could see the disdain in her eyes, I saw the same look on some of your brothers and sisters when I was revealed as a son of Posseidon. Like I was a nasty bug she wanted to step on"

"I mean come on, I never even met her before now and I have absolutely nothing to do this that stupid rivalry. Percy ranted"

Annabeth frowned as she remembered how she had treated her friend after he was claimed

"I am sorry .I guess its part of our fatal flaw, us children of Athena. We tend to judge and put label on people until we are solidly proved otherwise, the only reason I managed to get past that is because i spent a lot of time with you, its thanks to our first quest if we became friend"

"Well, may be you're right, for my part, Athena was right about one thing, it's the third time Kronos has used my fatal flaw against me, it's the third time he tries to get me by going after those I care about. i don't know what I would have done if I had lost you"

Seeing the look of distress on her best friend, the taller girl wrapped her arms around him and brought his head on her shoulder

A few days ago, Percy might have been slightly intimidated by his friend superior height but now he took full advantage of it by snuggling against her

"Its alright Percy, we are both here and alive, you travelled the whole country for me, thank you"

Annabeth said as she touched his newly acquired grey of streak that matched her, souvenir from literally holding the sky

"And I think you gave my mother something to think about judging from the occasional glance she give us"

Percy turned his head in time in time to meet Athena's gaze who frowned in thought before she resumed her conversation with Artemis

"You know, if you managed to gain respect from the man hating goddess, you might eventually improve my mother's opinion of you. I think it's been a long time since someone had the guts to speak to my mother like that and use valids arguments and logics while remaining calm"

Annabeth laid her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner and asked

Since when did you get smart?

The perk of hanging out with a daughter of Athena as well as facing the possible lost of my best friend to the titan. The death of Bianca and Zoé and a few hours to brood during the ride back to Olympus. It stopped being an adventure for me

"Me too, since getting kidnapped and tricked to hold the sky, it stopped being an adventure"

Annabeth said softly, both remained silent for a minute or so before the daughter of Athena spoke again.

"So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to say…" Percy debated for a moment whether telling the truth or not while Annabeth watched him with curiosity

Taking the decision to tell the truth before he lost his courage.

"I wanted to say that I had a lot of time to think, i… i… well… i.."

"Percy, calm down, its ok, just tell me."

Annabeth put one of her hand on percy's forearm as she send him a reassuring smile as her best friend seemed on the verge of a panic attack

"I care about you. A lot, i… I love you Annabeth"

Her eyes widened as Percy stuttered his words, having lost his confidence when he argued with her mother

"you love me?" Annabeth said, her voice turning timid

The 14 year old son of Posseidon nodded, unable to speak

Percy stood nervously as Annabeth, still wide eyed stepped forward, cupped his cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss. The male teen froze up for a second before he kissed her back timidly at first, but gained more confidence as Annabeth kiss became more demanding, more passionate

They separated to stare at each other. Percy grinned goofily as Annabeth took a on a dreamy smile

"That was.." Percy began

"Amazing, I've been dreaming of this moment since you saved me from the sirens" Annabeth finished, the dreamy smile not leaving her face

"Really?!" Percy asked with a stunned expression

"hmm hmm" Annabeth nodded, smiling shyly

"Does that make us boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I would love that, if you're ok with it"

The blond girl said with a hint of apprehension in her voice

"I am more than ok with this Annabeth. I love you"

Percy said as he brought a hand his newly girlfriend and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb

"I love you too Perseus Jackson, I love you so much"

Annabeth moaned softly, she pecked him on the nose

"Since you made the first step, it will be logical that I make the second. Perseus Jackson, may I have the honour of dancing with you?"

"I would be honoured Annabeth chase, i owe you a dance since we got interrupted in Westover hall, shall we fair lady?"

Percy said with a mock curtsy before offering his hand to his girlfriend

"With pleasure kind sir"

Annabeth giggled as she took his offered hand and led him toward the dance floor

End.

**_Author note_**

**_ This fic is the result of my opinion on the confrontation between Percy and Athena in canon, in real life, Athena is my favourite goddess, being the patron of Athens, the goddess of justice, since I am a firm believer in justice, goddess of wisdom, civilisation, inspiration and much more_**

**_ Athena treatment of Percy in canon left me disappointed, I guess I expected an all knowing goddess who would be above treating Percy with scorn simply because he is the son of her rival, I expected this kind of treatment from Artemis, being the a man hating goddess and all. Both Athena and Artemis blew out my expectation out the window_**

** I write this fanfic only for myself, I finally decided to post it after some encouragement from other authors whose word I admire**

**If you wish to review, go ahead but please do so in a civilised manner, if you don't wish to review, you don't have. Don't be offended if I don't answer pm, I have a very busy life, I work an average of 60 hours a week and I can be several days without internet access**

** Flame will be ignored, I have no time for jerks who hurl insults like a demented baboon tossing poo, if I receive too much hate mail, I will simply turn off private messaging**


End file.
